


Sugar Melted Kisses

by mintykaisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintykaisoo/pseuds/mintykaisoo
Summary: Kyungsoo's escape from reality has always been candy: Bad grade on a test? No worries, candy will make you happy! Going through a break up? Eat your weight's worth in sugar!Butmaybe there's someone sweeter that can help him through reality instead.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Sugar Melted Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Baekhyun's new mini album hehe <3  
> It's just some fwp just to motivate myself,,,

Kyuingsoo paced back and forth in his apartment kitchen with a strawberry lollipop in his mouth, running his tongue over the sickeningly sweet candy to soothe his nerves. His roommate, Jongin, sat at the kitchen table and observed Kyungsoo with an amused smirk.

"Tell me why you're so anxious again, sweetheart?" Jongin teased Kyungsoo, earning a not-so-friendly glare from the other. Kyungsoo bit down on the lolipop and promptly pulled the candy from the stick with a satisfying crunch before tossing it into the trash bin and going into the pantry for another piece of candy. 

"I'm not your sweetheart." Kyungsoo grumbled as he rummaged through a box filled to the brim with various candies ranging from gummies, lolipops, and even those hard candies that everyone's grandmas seemed to have. Jongin snorted, still observing Kyungso. The smaller, doe-eyed man stomped over to the table and dumped a handful of candy in front of Jongin.

"Open. Please. My hands are too shaky right now." Kyungsoo sat down in front of Jongin, arms crossed and frowning. Jongin chuckled, reached for a peppermint, and unwrapped it before tossing it over to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo caught the peppermint and immediately popped it into his mouth. His eyebrows furrowed and he frowned more.

"Peppermint? Really?" Kyungsoo huffed.

"You still ate it."

"Shut up, I'm in distress."

Jongin laughed fully, making Kyungsoo's face heat up.

"What? Why is my suffering so funny to you?" Kyungsoo chewed the peppermint, cringing at how the candy crunched betweened his teeth. 

"It's not everyday you see the Do Kyungsoo lose his shit. Did your midterm really go that bad?"

Kyungsoo pouted and reached his hand out, silently asking Jongin for another piece of candy.

Jongin shook his head and gave Kyungsoo a soft smile, "All this candy is unhealthy. Talk to me, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo simply groaned in response and looked away from Jongin, still pouting.

"Why do you eat candy every time you feel stressed out?" Jongin asked.

Kyungsoo bounced his leg up and down, hesitating to respond.

"Candy is sweet. It reminds me of when I was kid, you know?"

Jongin nodded in understanding.

"And, um.." Kyungsoo continued cautiously, "Candy doesn't make fun of your fears. And candy doesn't betray you, and candy doesn't break up with you. Candy brings you back to when you didn't have to worry about everyday stresses, and-"

Kyungsoo turned his head to meet Jongin's eyes.

"And candy is sweet." Kyungsoo concluded.

Jongin sighed, and gave Kyungsoo a concerned look. After a short moment, he scooped up the remaing candy, and silently marched over to the trash can.

"Jongin? What are you doing- Hey!"

With a gasp, Kyungsoo watched as the sugary snacks were dumped into the trash can right before his very eyes.

"JONGIN!"

The taller, tan boy proceeded to walk over to the pantry.

"Kim. FUCKING. JONGIN."

Kyungsoo shot up to his seat, ignoring the loud scrape of the chair on the floor, and rushed over to Jongin. He quickly pushed Jongin away from the pantry and stood in front of the door, guarding it with teary eyes.

"Jongin! That was a shitty move, what are you trying to do?!"

"Hyung, all this candy isn't good for you. I'm worried."

Jongin stared deeply into Kyungsoo's eyes, thinking about what to say next. He opened his mouth to say something, but Kyungsoo cut him off before he could.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm completely fine."

The taller man stepped closer to the smaller and let out a small chuckle, "I know, but eating too much can really hurt your health."

"Well, it's the best way to relieve stress for me."

"What if there was another option?"

Jongin now towered over Kyungsoo. The pale man looked up at the other with wide eyes, unsure of what to do.

"Jongin doesn't make fun of your fears," the tanned man leaned in to mumble into Kyungsoo's ear, "Jongin won't betray you."

Jongin pulled away and looked at Kyungsoo, who's face was now a bright red, "Jongin won't break up with you."

He cupped Kyungsoo's face, and admired his beautiful round eyes as he gazed into them. He brought his head to Kyungsoo's, pressing their foreheads together.

"What are you- What are you doing?" Kyungsoo took in a shaky breath and shut his eyes tight.

"I can't bring you back to when you didn't have to worry about everyday life, but I can be one hell of a distraction." Finally, Jongin closed the gap and pressed his lips onto Kyungsoo's. It was simple and quick, but just enough to make Kyungsoo's knees buckle.

Jongin pulled away, giving Kyungsoo a cheeky smile.

"Was that sweet enough for you?"


End file.
